


drop your knees to the floor

by atr0cities



Series: Sex Yeah! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda releases some pent up energy as the rest of the Avengers sleep for the night. Vision seems to have no trouble assisting her in her endeavors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop your knees to the floor

A strained groan echoed within the walls of Wanda's room. Body taut and covered in a glaze of sweat, the witch buried herself in her mattress. Her body was bare, nipples puckered as her thighs squeezed against her hand. Her libido was usually passive, having no reason to surface throughout her day. But between the aggravation she felt from training and Tony Stark's inflated ego around her daily, she needed to release some irritation. So she buried herself in the warmth of her bed, slender fingers curling and brushing against her sensitive core. Her other hand was at her mouth, teeth grazing her palm to keep from yelling. If she was to wake any of her teammates, the scene she'd cause would not be pretty.

The warm coil in her stomach began to form, making her squirm unconsciously. This feeling always teased her and wantonly, she arched into her hand for more. It was a pity to depend on herself for pleasure, but none of the Avengers could ever give her this.

Except one.

Or, she hoped one could.

Tears pricked at the corner of her right eye as the knot in her stomach tightened, throbbing clit rubbing against her thumb for relief. The familiar, crimson hued android flashed through her mind and she audibly moaned, hips bucking upward. _Christ,_ how could she defile such a new and innocent life like his? If her head was in the right place, she'd be disgusted with herself. But instead, it wandered, eagerly flooding her mind with his long fingers and quivering lips. The thought of those parts on her made her huff out a long, shaky breath. Her head tilted back into her pillow, a muffled, feral growl pushing through her throat.

_“Miss Maximoff? Are my services required?”_

Receiving his telepathic message nearly made Wanda weep, parting her lips to elicit a silent cry. He must have sensed her thoughts, noting that they were in reference to him. But if she needed him, she would have made it more apparent, not. . . not like _that._ Pulling her hand from her mouth, her nails dug into the mattress, feebly shaking her head. It wasn't like he could see her respond anyway. Vision would be able to sense her dissembled thoughts and most likely, be unable to process them.

“Miss Maximoff!?”

His whisper made her throat constrict, tiny gasp heaving from her. He was here, right on the other side of the door. Her body glistened in a new coat of sweat, pupils dilated fully as he mewled to herself. He couldn't come, not now, any time but _now._

“There is something wrong with you, Miss Maximoff,” he continued, picking up her increased heart rate, blood flow, and sensitivity. His database attributed those to various situations, most he hoped were not Wanda's case. “I will be entering now to assist you.”

The warning couldn't have come sooner. As the Vision phased through the door, Wanda released a strangled cry, louder than before. Her body shuddered, brain mushed as she desperately felt for her comforters. Tearing them over her body, she glanced down, alarmed that her fingers were still pumping themselves inside her. Immediately, she withdrew them, furrowing in deeper in her bed.

“Vizh!” She whispered sharply, panting. “G-Get out!”

The android floated towards the witch, landing at the foot of her bed as he scanned her. Her discomfort was ignored and she quivered, clenching the sheets against her.

“Miss Maximoff, I apologize. . .” he began, voice growing softer as he now realized what she was doing. “I thought you were injured from training before, or that you were ambushed––”

Wanda couldn't help but huff a laugh, gaze pointed up at the ceiling as she pressed a hand to her forehead. The android never ceased to amuse her, even in a humiliating situation like this. He was still rambling while she was under the sheets, catching her masturbating vigorously. “No Vizh, I'm fine.”

He nodded, glancing down to try and ease away the awkwardness that now dawned on him. After the longest five seconds of silence either of them would ever know, he spoke: “Do you still require my services?”

Wanda nearly choked on the saliva she swallowed for the twelfth time, thighs crushing together from the impact of his words. _Was he volunteering to get her off?_

“I––”

“I may not be the best, but I could help you return to the state you were at before. If I have your consent, I will do my best to pleasure you.”

He was _absolutely_ volunteering himself to get her off.

The witch couldn't even comprehend what Vision said to her, partially from disbelief and from the high she was cut off from previously. He most likely didn't understand that sexual advances shouldn't be made so rashly, but if he was offering himself to her. . . 

“Okay,” she finally stated, nodding her head. Even if this could potentially ruin their friendship, the offer was too enticing for her to disregard. Instead of imagining him on her, she could finally feel it. “Yes, you can touch me.” Cautiously, she removed the comforters from her body, most of the sweat clinging on the material. Her heart beat quickened rapidly, watching Vision examine her with his bright blue hues, now seeming brighter than before.

Advancing towards her, he dropped to his knees. Gently, he grasped her ankles and gingerly pulled her closer to him. His eyes never seemed to blink nor did his gaze between her legs falter. Such diligence rippled another shiver from Wanda, making her fingers curl into fists. Once his face was inches away from her, he glanced up with her. His eyes held the same passion they previously did.

“If you ever want me to stop doing something, inform me at once.” Before she could affirm, Vision's head darted between her thighs, synthetic tongue running down her folds. The contact electrified Wanda, making her gasp. Biting her lower lip, she remembered the sleeping heroes around her and instead, focused her energy on squeezing Vision's face in encouragement.

Vision learned the art of cunnilingus after searching his databases for it. Mister Stark enjoyed to refer to himself as the King of Cunnilingus when the other Avengers broached their sex lives and fifteen Google pages into the word, the android could recite the recommended steps from memory. Demonstrating them was another thing, but from the provocative sounds Wanda created, he was certain every action was correct. His tongue darted from the warmth of her lips to connect to her clit. Gently he sucked, swirling the appendage against the swollen nub. Wanda's body reacted encouragingly, heels digging into the base of Vision's neck as her head threw back. Gargling moans of appreciation strung from her lips, body squirming as a hand slid up her stomach to interlock with her free one.

Various Sokovian words and phrases chanted from Wanda's lips, too quickly for Vision to save for later as his tongue drummed against her clit. Removing her other hand from her mouth, she used it to nudge Vision's head deeper, nails scratching against his scalp. Her core ground itself against his mouth, shamelessly yearning for more of his touch. She swore she felt the android smile against her, and that alone buckled her hips forward.

“Vizh,” she whispered weakly, breathless gasps following after. “Right _there._ ”

His tongue had found just the right angle to swipe her clit at. Right underneath the hood he focused, sawing his tongue against the flesh. Wanda groaned, sighing continuously as her grip on Vision's head tightened. Her torso jutted out, back arched into a serpentine shape as her breasts pointed upward.

“I'm––!”

Juices secreted from her, dripping against Vision's lips as the coil in Wanda's stomach finally snapped. Warmth flooded within her body ad she writhed blissfully, moaning and panting. Noting her increased sensitivity, Vision's tongue slowed, allowing the witch to ride out her orgasm to her own desire. Once she was finished, he gave her thigh a polite pat to release him. She blushed before parting her legs, allowing him to withdraw from between her thighs. Standing up, Vision couldn't help but smile.

“I hope that was to your liking, Miss Maximoff––”

“Wanda,” the witch interjected suddenly. “You _cannot_ address me so formally after that, Vizh.”

The android nodded, wordlessly assuring he'd steer clear from using 'Miss' any time soon. Releasing an airy laugh, Wanda couldn't help but sink deeper into her mattress.

“And you _have_ to learn how to knock; don't think this happens every time you intrude on someone.”

Hopefully, Wanda's suggestion didn't fall onto deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 posting trashy smut


End file.
